


Nothing But Red

by Alondere



Series: From My Requests! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Chains, Cock Rings, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation kink, Jealous Sirius Black, Jealousy, M/M, Overuse of the word slag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remus is a brat, Remus regrets his life choices, Vibrators, im sorry, its okay, we still love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: Sirius could see nothing but red.  And Remus knew it, too.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: From My Requests! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Nothing But Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cedricisbb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cedricisbb).



> I FORGOT TO ADD THAT ITS FROM MY REQUESTS, IM SO SORRY AND THERE WAS A TYPO, IM SO SORRY!

Remus knew what he was doing. Sirius glared at the couple across the room as he took another sip from his drink.

This happened often with Sirius, though he could usually keep it under control. He knew he tended to get jealous, but with how woefully daft his boyfriend was when it came to admirers, it was a given. But this time, oh, this time, Remus knew what he was doing.

It started earlier that afternoon. A girl had walked up to Sirius and had started flirting with him. Remus was right there and no amount of glaring from him could make this girl back down.

Sirius liked the attention, of course, so he flirted back. Just a little, before shooting her down. Remus stood there, fuming, until Sirius nudged him and told him there was nothing to worry about.

Sirius stalked around the edge of the party, for a Quidditch game won, waving off whoever tried to speak to him.

Remus had not talked to him in more than three words since then. Sirius knew, though Remus was not like this with most, he wanted Sirius’ full attention and was trying to get it. Sirius was angry that Remus thought he didn’t have his attention and decided to show him what it was like not to have his attention.

And so it started.

Remus had gotten to the party and gotten himself a drink, barely speaking to Sirius. Then, some slag started trying to chat him up. Now, usually, it was entertaining for Sirius to watch his boyfriend realize what was going on and awkwardly try to let the girl down gently.

This time, he saw what she was trying to do. So, he shot Sirius a ‘come and get me’ grin and flirted right back, touching her arm and getting her some drinks. Sirius knew Remus saw his gaze go dark and his hand clench around his drink. Sirius could see nothing but red. And Remus knew it.

Sirius was edging his way over, deliberately going slowly so that maybe Remus stood a chance when he got to them. (Not at all because he wanted to sound unaffected by all of this)

Remus edged away a little more slowly, taking the girl, he believed he heard the name Evelyn, with him. Sirius watched Remus’ intake, making sure he couldn’t feasibly get away with saying he was drunk.

Sirius smirked. Remus was telling a story, and he wasn’t watching Sirius.

Sirius slid up behind Remus and laid a hand on his lower back, completely disregarding Evelyn in front of him. He laid his head on Remus’ shoulder, bending down to do so.

“And so James was standing there, arse naked—“

“Hey, Moony.”

Remus closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. He’d been doing so good, too, with their little game.

“Just a second, Evelyn.” Remus turned to Sirius and raised an eyebrow. “Something you need, Pads?”

Sirius smirked. He was going to enjoy peeling that careless attitude away from Remus, piece by piece, tonight. Remus would be nothing but a begging and shuddering mess when Sirius was done. He lowered his voice, enough that not even Evelyn, who was standing close, could hear. “In ten minutes you’re going to be up in the dorms, waiting for me, on my bed. You’re going to be naked and the curtains are going to be open, stay on top of the blankets. Take it or I’ll leave you to Evelyn.”

There was a pause.

Remus nodded and pressed himself back into Sirius, enough that Evelyn left. “You want to act like a slag? I’m going to treat you like one. If you’re not hard when I come up, you’ll be punished.”

Remus nodded again. “What was that?”

“Yes, sir.”

Sirius nodded. “Good. You have eight minutes left.”

Remus nodded and turned to disappear in the crowd. Sirius caught his sweater by the sleeve. “Put your drink down.”

Remus did so and walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

Sirius laughed to himself and got himself another drink, knowing Remus would wait hours if Sirius decided so.

Evelyn was glaring at him from across the room. Sirius raised and eyebrow and finished his drink, weighing the pros and cons of just going over and hexing her.

He settled for moving to the opposite end of the room, to a dark corner, and pointing his wand at her from there, laughing when her black hair turned hot pink and her brown eyes changed to match. He then sent a stinging hex her way before moving along with the crowd, looking for Peter and James.

Despite the idea that anyone could walk in while Remus was laying naked on Sirius’ bed with the curtains wide open being appealing, Sirius wouldn’t actually let it happen. He found Peter, told him to find another room to stay in for the night, and used his magic mirror to contact James, who had been watching Sirius and Remus the entire party anyway, to make sure they didn’t kill each other.

Finally, he made his way up the stairs, confident that Remus would be there, on his bed, naked and hard. When he entered the room, he was treated with just that.

Sirius closed the door and locked it, not that anyone would try to walk in, it just added to the atmosphere of the room. There was a pause. “Do you like being punished?”

Remus jumped a little. “No, Sir.”

“Hm. Then why were you acting like a little slag?”

“You started it, Sir.”

Sirius crossed the room to where Remus lay on his bed. He waved his wand and a manacle appeared coming from the ceiling above the bed. “Talking back? Give me your leg.”

Remus silently lifted his leg. Sirius wouldn’t like his answer to the question.

Sirius took Remus’ leg and put the cuff to the manacle around his ankle. He started waving his wand and making adjustments, more lifting the chain than lowering it.

When he was done, Remus’ leg was as far out and up as it could go.

“Comfortable?”

Remus tried to move his leg a bit and tensed and untensed his muscles. His leg was getting a bit tired, but that was to be expected. “No, Sir, but it’s not too uncomfortable for me.”

Sirius nodded and climbed onto the bed. “Move your other leg as far as you can from that one.”

Remus obliged and Sirius, who was between his legs, put a pillow beneath his hips.

“Bend your knee. Good. _Incarcerous_.”

Remus’ legs were spread as wide as they would go, and it was painfully obvious how turned on he was, with his prick sticking straight up and already starting to turn a little red.

“ _Anulus_.”

Remus felt a rubber ring wrap around his base. Why Sirius would make such an effort to invent this spell, Remus would never understand.

“Arms straight out.”

Remus did as he was told, putting his arms out to either side of him. Sirius tied them down and stood up again. He paused again to look at Remus with a mix of a cold and amused look on his face.

“Look at you, all tied up for me. You’d do anything I said right now without a second thought, wouldn’t you?”

Remus nodded, knowing this was going to be dragged out before it even started.

A sharp, swift slap landed on the top of Remus’ thigh, making him yelp a bit. “What’d you say?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sirius nodded. “Why do I like you to be vocal?”

“You need to know what I like and don’t like. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Sirius sat back down. “Good. Tell me, did you know what you were doing tonight with the girl?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And why did you do it?”

Sirius traced the vein on the underside of Remus’ cock, making him struggle to answer.

“I-I wanted your attention.”

Sirius smirked. Remus hated admitting things like that to Sirius.

“You’ve got it, now. Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

Sirius moved off of the bed and reached under it, Remus heard the the rustle of a bag. When Sirius got back up, he was holding lube and a huge dildo.

“You don’t deserve my cock tonight, do you?”

Remus was silent, eyeing the toy in Sirius’ hand almost fearfully.

“Remus.”

Remus’ eyes snapped back to Sirius. “It’s not thicker than me and is only one or two inches longer.”

Remus nodded and relaxed a bit.

“Do you deserve my cock?”

“No, Sir.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve been bad.”

Sirius moved onto the bed again. “How have you been bad?”

“I’ve been acting like a slag.”

Sirius squeezed some lube out over Remus’ entrance, watching interestedly as it slid over the opening and down his crack.

“You have. You’ve been a being a dirty little whore,” Sirius slid one finger in, “and you don’t deserve what you want, do you?”

Sirius started pumping his finger in and out of Remus, deliberately missing his prostate.

“N-no, Sir.”

Sirius slid another finger in. “I bet you’d have anyone doing this with you, wouldn’t you? Do you want to ask Evelyn up, let her see as I fuck you with a cheap toy and make you beg for my cock?”

Remus shook his head and groaned, not able to move much at all and needing Sirius to hit that spot.

“No, Sir. Only you.”

Sirius added a third finger, spreading them and twisting them, and letting them hit Remus’ prostate.

Remus let out a high pitched moan and tried to move his hips down again. Sirius grabbed his hip.

“You don’t get to do that. Stay still.”

Remus nodded and panted, “Yes, Sir,” before moaning again.

Sirius took his fingers out and smirked at Remus’ whine. “Eager little whore.”

Remus felt his cock twitch a little at those words.

Sirius slicked up the dildo and pressed it to Remus’ entrance, not actually letting it slip in.

Remus looked up at him, wide eyed.

“Beg me for it.”

Remus’ stared at Sirius, who only raised one dark brow and rubbed it up and down his cleft, slowly and tantalisingly.

“Please. Please, fuck me with it.”

Sirius moved it to his entrance and pressed it in a little. “Keep going.”

“I’ll be good, please, just fucking let me have it.”

Sirius pressed it in a little more. “Are you going to want my cock after?”

Remus nodded. “Yes, please, I need both, please!”

Sirius pressed it in the rest of the way. “Maybe, if you earn it, I’ll fuck you.”

Remus moaned. “Thank you, Sir.”

Sirius got his wand again and waved it, making the dildo move on its own, five quick and hard thrusts and then two slow and firm ones before starting over, keeping Remus on the edge. Each one struck his prostate again and again.

Remus keened and tried to move again, this time earning a slap on his arse that made him clench around the toy inside of him.

“Stop trying to move. Good bitches lay still and take it.”

Remus nodded and gasped, “Yes sir, I’m sorry, Sir.”

Sirius smirked and laid on his stomach between Remus’ legs, watching the dildo move in and out as if entranced.

He pressed his finger to the bottom of it and heard the low hum of it vibrating and Remus keen above him.

Sirius moved his hand up Remus’ torso, letting it stop to play with a nipple and then travel higher to his neck. The air was filled with Remus’ choked little moans. He was still holding back. That wouldn’t do.

“I should choke you one of these days,” Sirius’ tone was conversational.

Remus managed to get out, “I’d like that, Sir.”

Sirius chuckled and nipped at the skin below Remus’ balls, making him moan above him helplessly.

He tapped the bottom of the vibrator again, this time dragging his fingers up and down Remus’ cock, overwhelming him a bit.

“What are you going to do to deserve my cock? You don’t have to answer.”

Remus managed to gasp out a quick, “Thank you, Sir.”

“Hm, I can make you suck it. But that’d be too easy. I can make you give me a hand job. But I don’t want to untie you. Maybe, I should make you take the dildo for a few hours, and see how I feel later.”

Sirius tapped the button again, making Remus scream.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Sirius perked up and he turned around. Remus saw what he was doing and tried to quiet himself a little.

Sirius turned back and smirked at Remus, whispering, “You want me to fuck you tonight?”

Remus nodded and bit his tongue, silently begging Sirius not to make him speak.

“Answer me.”

Remus whimpered, also trying to whisper, “Y-yes sir.”

“Good boy. Not a single sound, let me just get them to leave and then I’ll fuck you.”

Remus nodded, whispering, “Yes, Sir.”

Sirius smirked and tapped the bottom of the dildo again.

Remus almost bit his tongue in half, trying to stay silent and making a strangled little whimper.

Sirius tapped his wand against Remus’ head and the dildo started moving faster, this time, not slowing down.

Remus arched off of the bed the best he could and clenched his hands into fists, not making a sound.

“You couldn’t have thought I’d make this easy.”

Remus shook his head and focused on not making noise.

“Good. No noise starting now.”

Remus nodded and closed his eyes, turning his head to the side. Sirius got up and bent down to give the head of Remus’ prick a slow and wet kiss before moving away from him.

Remus struggled to breath, biting his tongue and cheeks to not make any sounds. Sirius waved his wand again and the dildo twisted and bent a little. Remus’ breathing got labored as Sirius opened the door.

“Yes?”

It was Peter.

“Hey, mate, I forgot my toothbrush. Let me in.”

Sirius moved so he was blocking what was behind the door, Peter’s eyes flicked over to try and see inside.

“Find someone else’s.”

Peter made a face. Sirius got angry and Remus felt the setting for the vibrations on the dildo go up. He bit his lip and felt his cock twitch again, the cock ring making the sensations too much and not enough at the same time.

“That’s disgusting! Just let me in real quick, you can’t be that far in if you’re still dressed.”

Sirius growled low in his throat. He looked ready to throttle Peter. “I’ll get it, hold on.”

He slammed the door shut and looked over to Remus on the bed. Sirius seemed to calm a little at that and went to the bathroom, coming back with Peter’s toothbrush and pressing his finger to his lips.

He opened the door again. “There, go.”

“Ah, my toothpaste?”

“I’m in the middle of something! Can you use someone else’s?”

“Mine helps my cavities though!”

Sirius seemed to die a little inside. “Fine. I’ll be right back.”

Peter shifted his weight and nodded.

Sirius stormed to the bathroom, snatched the toothpaste and thrust it out the door at Peter. “There.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, bye.”

With that, Sirius slammed the door shut and threw himself back onto the bed. The movement moved Remus again and he whimpered.

Sirius regarded him for a minute and then started stripping off his shirt.

“How much do you think you’ve earned?”

Remus moaned again at the sight of Sirius shirtless and turned his head to the side.

“Whatever you want to give me. You know what’s best for me.”

Sirius stripped off his trousers and pants and climbed onto the bed.

“Good boy. I’m going to fuck you so hard. Do you want me to make you forget your name?”

Remus nodded and moaned, “Yes, Sir.”

Sirius moved to between Remus’ legs and turned off the vibrator, letting the air fill with silence.

“Do you want to come?”

Remus moved his head to the side as Sirius pulled the dildo out. “Please, Sir.”

Sirius pushed it back in.

“Who do you belong to?”

Sirius pulled it out again.

Remus moaned, “You, Sir.”

Sirius pushed it in.

“Who owns you?”

Sirius pulled it out.

“You, Sir.”

Sirius tossed the dildo aside. He lowered his mouth to Remus’ entrance.

“Would Evelyn do this?”

Sirius circled his tongue around the puckered skin.

“No, Sir,” Remus gasped.

“Or this?”

Sirius thrust his tongue in and out of Remus.

“No, Sir.”

Sirius lifted himself back up. He smirked down at the debauched image before him. Remus’ cheeks were red and his lips were swollen and red from being bitten at. His hair was a mess, and he was staring up at Sirius with bright eyes.

“Can she do this?”

Sirius pushed his prick into Remus. Remus threw his head back and arched his back again.

“No, Sir.”

“Who can and will?”

Sirius withdrew. “You, Sir.”

Remus keened a bit when Sirius slammed back in and hit home.

“Who will punish you far more severely if you try this again?”

Remus let out a moan that sounded vaguely like “ouu ir.”

Sirius thrust in and out again. “Good boy. You’re mine, no one else’s. Only I can do this. You’re so pretty like this, didn’t you know? Such a mess. My mess, though. Not Evelyn’s, not even Peter’s or James’. Mine.”

Sirius growled that last word and punctuated every word with a deep and hard thrust.

Remus laid still, making loud moaning noises and whines, but taking it. Sirius reached down and took off the cock ring.

It didn’t take long before Remus arched off the bed and came, crying out “Siri—!”

Sirius only took a few more thrusts before he came, too, falling over Remus and panting and growling, “Mine.”

Sirius pulled out, hissing and watching the come dribble out of Remus’ arse. Remus made a small whining sound and tried to move.

“Hold still, I’ve got you.”

Remus stilled, letting Sirius untie his hands, one by one, and then his leg. When he got to the chain holding the other leg up, he looked down at Remus. “I’m going to take your leg down now, okay?”

Remus nodded and Sirius vanished the manacle. Remus let his leg drop slowly, hissing at the dull pain in his muscles.

“I’ll get to that in a second. Can you sit up?”

Remus shifted a little and winced. He shook his head, no.

Sirius smiled. “You want to be babied?”

Remus nodded and whined. This usually happened when Sirius wove insults into sex. It was one of his favorite parts of doing it, Remus letting Sirius take care of him like this.

“Okay. I’m going to go under the bed now to get some water, lotion, and chocolate. Is that okay?”

Remus nodded and Sirius pulled out the little box containing the things he needed. Remus turned over, whining, and touched Sirius’ hair.

Sirius moved back up, items in hand. “I thought you couldn’t move,” he teased.

Remus’ lips turned upwards and he tried to sit up a bit, failing.

“Mm. You have a point.”

Sirius crawled back up onto the bed and set the items down. “How much does your leg hurt? From one to ten?”

Remus thought it over a little. He tried to move it and winced, sucking in a breath through his teeth. He put up seven fingers and thought it over, putting one halfway down and back up, as if he weren’t sure.

Sirius smiled at his meticulousness. “Okay. I didn’t go too hard, did I?”

Remus shook his head. He shifted again and whimpered.

Sirius crawled forward and grabbed the water. “Think you can drink some?”

Remus nodded and tried to sit up again. “Nuh-uh, try to lay still.”

Remus did as he was told and Sirius moved forward and got behind Remus, carefully tucking his legs beneath him and around him, so Remus was sitting up a little against Sirius’ stomach.

“Do you want to open your mouth for me?”

Remus did, letting his tongue stick out a little and Sirius carefully poured some water in his mouth. When Sirius stopped, he closed his mouth and swallowed, sighing in relief. Sirius smiled down at him and rubbed his face, running his thumb over his cheekbone and his finger over his lips, murmuring, “You did so good. I’m so proud of you.”

Remus smiled and shifted a bit to get more comfortable. Sirius leaned down and kissed his forehead, a little sloppily. Remus caught his lips as he pulled back up and pulled him in for an even sloppier kiss.

“I love you.”

Sirius smiled. “I love you, too.”

Remus’ first words after something a little rougher with Sirius were ‘I love you’. He didn’t realize he did it at first, only noticing when Sirius pointed it out.

“Think you can have some chocolate?”

Remus nodded and made grabby hands at Sirius and the chocolate he was holding. “Please.”

Sirius nodded and opened the bar, breaking off a piece and placing it on his lips. “Remember not to beg outside of sex. Last time that happened, you stopped speaking to me for a day and practically exploded by the end of it. Okay?”

Remus nodded. “Okay.”

Sirius smiled down at him. “You didn’t even call me sir this time. I’m so proud of you.”

Remus smiled to himself and made grabby hands at the chocolate again, prompting Sirius to place it on his lips.

Remus grabbed the bar and started tearing into it, making Sirius laugh and say, “Slow down, that’s the only bar you can have.”

“Why?” Remus whined.

Sirius moved Remus’ hair out of his eyes. “Because we need it for next time.”

Remus raised the bar to his lips and ate it, grumbling to himself. Sirius slid out from underneath Remus and moved down his legs.

“I’m going to try to take some of the tension out of your leg. And I’ll ask questions while doing it, about— that.”

They started doing this when Remus started getting really uncomfortable with a toy Sirius used at one point, but didn’t tell him. Sometimes he had trouble letting Sirius know that he didn’t like what was happening, and Sirius found out he needed to know how much Remus liked what, for punishments and rewards.

Remus nodded and Sirius rubbed some lotion onto his hands. He lowered his hands to Remus leg and started.

“Was the position okay?”

Remus shrugged a bit. “It was tiring, not something I’d choose, but not something I’m hard against.“

Sirius nodded and filed it away to ‘punishments’.

“Was anything I said bad?”

Remus shook his head, following the movement with a quiet, “I liked it.”

Sirius let his thumbs press into Remus’ thigh and kneaded the muscles there. “That’s good. The dildo?”

Remus thought about it. “I liked it. But it took something away, like the closeness or something along those lines, for you to be away from me and not actually be the one shagging me. I got scared for a second that you weren’t going to shag me.”

Sirius nodded and moved his hand down, focusing on Remus’ calf and ankle now. “What about the making you stay quiet?”

“It was hard to do, but good.”

Sirius thought it over for a second.

“I think that’s all the new stuff. And your leg is better. Anything else you can think of?”

Remus shook his head and held his arms out. Sirius smiled and moved into them, adjusting them so that he was behind Remus and wrapped around him from their legs to their heads.

“Next time you try withholding chocolate from me, I will hex you when you least expect it.”

Sirius laughed against Remus’ neck and turned him around, pulling the smaller boy to his chest. “I wish you luck.”


End file.
